First Love
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: Because no matter who she met or didn't meet she would always return to that one guy who would make her smile. As they all say, 'There's no love like the first."


**Hey guys! So two one-shots in a day! I don't know I just feel like it today. So this is a one-shot based off of an instagram post. I found it really cute and decided to make a story out of it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Your first love isn't always the first person you kiss, or the first person you date. Your first love is the person you will always compare everyone to. The person that you will never truly get over, even when you've convinced yourself you've moved on.**_

**This wasn't the first time Annabeth had ran away. For a seven year old girl she was really daring but she couldn't help it. Her parents were fighting again. The topic of argument? Her. She didn't understand what she did or hadn't done to make her father forget her so easily after his new wife and her two obnoxious kids came into the picture. **

**Well she wasn't really far away from home. Just a few blocks away at the public park her dad always used to take her to. Notice the past tense. Of course it was because her dad had stopped taking her to the park months ago.**

**So now here she was, in her flannel owl pajamas with tear tracks on her face sitting on the cold and wet grass sobbing her eyes out. She wondered what was wrong with her that made her step-mother not exactly love her. Maybe it was her wierd glasses or the braces on her teeth. Maybe it was her dyslexia. She didn't know. All she did know was that her parents didn't love her.**

**As her sobs quieted down her eyes caught onto something in the was a piece of paper. She gently picked it up and looked at it more closely. It was a picture.**

**The boy in the picture looked about her age. He was standing in front of the beach with crossed arms and a wide smile on his face. The kid was wearing sunglasses which covered his eyes but Annabeth figured they had a happy look in them.**

**She flipped the picture around to find something written on it. The words were written in a neat cursive handwriting.**

_**Being unique is being different. We love you! - **_

**She couldn't quite read who it was from because the writing was smudged. However she read it again and again and again until a smile formed on her face and she hugged the photo.**

**"Annabeth?" She heard someone call out. "Annabeth!" She turned her face to the voice to find her father looking really worried with a torch light in his hand. Behind him her step mother and step brothers trailed along.**

**"Daddy?" She croaked out and she saw a flash of relied on her father's face. "Oh baby girl. What are you doing out here?" He immediately rushed towards her and wrapped her in a hug. "We were so worried."**

**"I thought you didn't care." Annabeth whispered as her dad pulled away.**

**"Oh no sweetie." Her step-mother said placing her arms around Annabeth. "We care. We care a lot. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"**

**"Yeah Annabeth." Her brother Mathew said. "We're sorry and we want you to come back."**

**Bobby nodded along with him."We love you."**

**And as they all shared a family hug Annabeth held out the picture in front of her face and smiled. **_**We love you.**_

* * *

**HER FIRST KISS. Well it hadn't turned out the way it should. She had always thought it would be magical like in a fairytale or a fictional novel. She would fall in love with him and then when they would kiss she would feel the fireworks and her leg would immediately pop up, like in The Princess Diaries. Yes, it was harmless to say that Annabeth was a film geek and so she wished everything in her life to be a beautifully directed fairytale.**

**Unfortunately fate had other plans for her as her first kiss turned out the exact opposite. She was fifteen and it was her best friend's party. They were playing a game of truth and dare when a guy got dared to kiss her. This was definitely not how she pictured her first kiss to be but before she could even protest the guys' sloppy lips were on hers and in a matter of seconds a messy wet stickiness settled on her lips which was defined as a kiss.**

**It was a matter of thought as to how many times Annabeth had washed her mouth and rinsed it and eaten tons of peppermint. After all that she quietly sat on her bed and let the tears fall. Call her over dramatic but that was her first kiss which was stolen by a guy who she didn't even know the name off so yeah it was a big deal. At least it was to her.**

**In the midst of her sadness she noticed the picture lying on her desk. Yes it was the same picture she had found eight years ago. Of the boy on the beach with the sunglasses. She picked it up and looked at the picture and read the caption behind it for the umpteenth time.**

**Annabeth didn't care who her first kiss was or how it went because the spot for first love would always be taken and she would never regret it.**

* * *

**HER FIRST BOYFRIEND. Well he really was something. Luke Castellan, captain of the basketball team, number one playboy of the school,renowned karate champion, a hero among his friends and if he had some time left after all of that, her boyfriend.**

**It wasn't that Annabeth had a problem with his being so popular, just the feeling of only her and their relationship where there wasn't much of Luke in it.**

**Sometimes she felt herself worshipping Luke just to keep him happy. She tried telling herself that it was because she loved him but who was she kidding? She did all those stuff just so that he wouldn't break up with her because everyone knows when breaks up breaks up with , well let's just say chances for a social life for her were minimal.**

**So when he simply kissed her to show his friends that he owned her or put an arm around her to make his ex-girlfriend jealous she simply pulled out her diary in which the picture was strapped and looked at the face of her first love and everything suddenly got better. It always did.**

* * *

**HER FIRST BREAKUP. She was glad to say that she actually enjoyed dumping Luke's sorry behind instead of it being the other way around and oh was it dramatic. She did it in complete movie style yelling at him in the cafeteria to get the entire school's attention and slapping him. She added a kick in the groin too. Hey, in her defence he did cheat on her.**

**Well of course she got detention for that later on but it was so worth it. And as she left for home with a wide smile on her face she took out the picture again and wondered why every good thing that happened to her always began with that single picture. **

**As she was thinking this and busy looking at the picture she bumped into someone. Looking up she found herself met with sparkling green eyes and maybe, just maybe he could hear her heart skip a beat.**

* * *

**HER FIRST PROPOSAL AND HOPEFULLY LAST. "I would like a dramatic proposal." She said swinging her legs in the open air. It had been five years since she had met Percy Jackson and boy was she glad she did.**

**Because in a month they became the best of friends and in a year she found herself kissing him on New Years Eve.,and she would be proud to say that the fireworks actually did blow, okay so it blew literally and not in her mind as they say in novels and her leg did pop up even if it kicked a flower pot off the balcony. She wouldn't worry too much about that as it earned another kiss from Percy with him stating how cute she was. So yeah, it was worth it. And now, she sat on the roof with her boyfriend of four years with two empty cans of **

**"Yeah?" Percy said beside her looking out at the stars."Well how dramatic would it be? I mean considering your standards..." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Your not expecting a large castle with a tiara and stuff are you?"**

**Annabeth rolled her eyed and shoved his shoulder. "No you big bozo. I'm thinking more like The Notebook kind of stuff."**

**Percy squinted in the dark. "Isn't that a novel written by someone named Sparks."**

**"You wound me. Really." Annabeth said looking at him and sighed. "It's written by Nicholas Sparks and it's a beautiful romance novel. Behind every love story is a great story." She quoted and then nodded. "You should read it sometime."**

**"Sounds really..." He then changed his mind about what he was gonna say as Annabeth shot him a look. "Promising." He completed.**

**Annabeth scoffed and snuggled deeper into him. "Don't worry. Even if your proposal sucks I'll try and slow clap for you so that people don't think that I'm the poor girl who you're proposing to."**

**Percy snorted. "Gee, I'll be looking forward to that."**

**And so he did. Or well she did. Because he did propose. And it was everything she ever wanted. Of course the beginning of that wasn't what she had expected. Percy hadn't called or recieved her calls or text for a complete week. Now Annabeth didn't mean to sound clingy but she really wondered if her was ignoring her or it was just some ploy to break up with her. She really hoped it wasn't the latter because she'd be messed up if it were. So she did what she always had been doing. She took the picture from her wallet and stared at it. And her day got better.**

**He surprised or more like annoyed her by calling her after exactly one week saying that he was standing outside her apartment. In the rain. Soaking wet.**

**She shook her head as she took an umbrella and met him outside. "Have you finally lost it Seaweed Brain? What are you doing outside getting wet? And why haven't you called me or talked to me the entire week?!" She rambled all at once and Percy simply smiled at her.**

**"I wrote to you everyday." He said as rain drops wet his face. Annabeth looked at him confused as to what he was upto and then suddenly realization crossed her features. "I wrote three hundred and sixty five texts." He said smiling.**

**Annabeth chuckled as a few tears leaked through. They were of happiness of course but she was glad Percy couldn't understand because of the rain. She would be making a fool of herself otherwise. "You wrote me?" She said remembering the lines.**

**"Every single day." He replied back swallowing. "It wasn't over. It still isn't over." And with that said he pulled her over by placing a hand on her neck and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. _Just like Noah and Allie in the movie._ Annabeth thought as she smiled into the kiss.**

**"You saw the movie? For me?" Annabeth said as they pulled away. Percy nodded bumping his nose with hers. "A hundred times. Just to get this perfect."**

**He then knelt down on the wet ground and pulled out a small velvet box. "Annabeth Chase, I love you and will love you for the rest of my life if you'll let me. Will you be my Allie Hamilton if I'm Noah Calhoun?"**

**Annabeth flung her arms around him. "You'll have to be Ryan Gosling for that Seaweed Brain." Percy shot her a look. "Well I guess I can manage with this too." They both laughed and shared a kiss. And yes, it was perfect. Just like in the movies.**

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

**It was when he was looking for his credit card that he found the picture in Annabeth's purse. He slowly took it out and then walked into the kitchen where his wife was cooking what looked like mac n cheese.**

**"Wise Girl?" He asked staring at the picture as he walked behind her.**

**"Hmm?" She answered without looking back and continuing to do her work.**

**"What's this?" He said holding out the picture in front of her. She noticed and blushed as she quickly snatched the picture from his hands.**

**"It's just an old picture I found when I was seven." She smiled and softly added. "He was my first love."**

**Percy smiled and gave her a long and chaste kiss. She pulled back with a questioning gaze.**

**He pulled her closer and said. "I lost this picture when I was seven years old."**

* * *

**Read, review and favorite! Also if you have any prompts for me to write a one-shot please share them! Until next time! -RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
